


Distraction

by evakuality



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Top Isak Valtersen, blindfold use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: Isak has to do some uni work, so when Even wants to play he suggests he watch some porn and 'sort himself out.'  The problem is that it turns out that Even watching porn is quite distracting...
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arindwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arindwell/gifts).



> I haven't written smut in a very long time, and actually this is an updated and reworked version of a fic I was writing many many months ago. But I dragged it out and looked it over again and decided I wanted to do something with it and so here it is. I have other plans for this, but for now it's a standalone and can be read as such.

It starts as a joke. 

Even’s hinting at something, running his hands over Isak’s back, along his arms, tickling down to his thighs and slipping around to cup his dick. Isak laughs, bats his hands away and growls, “I need to study, Even,” leaving Even pouting in mock despair when Isak glances back over his shoulder at him.

“A man has needs, Isak,” Even says, curling up behind Isak and hooking his chin onto his shoulder, his fingers making suggestive circles on the bulge under his hand. Isak melts back into him, while still poring over his notes.

“Watch some porn then, and sort yourself out,” he says, more in amused jest than out of any real desire for Even to let go of him. He has to work, has a paper due soon enough to sharpen his focus on it, but the casual intimacy of the hand stroking him so softly is pleasant and he’s in no hurry for it to stop even if he doesn’t want to take it further right now.

He says the porn remark off the cuff, a flippant throwaway designed to tease Even for his impatience. But Even nods as if this makes perfect sense, slips off the bed, connects the laptop to the TV and starts searching. Isak maintains his focus on his work, but he notices when Even finds something, clicks play and slips back onto the bed behind Isak.

At first, Isak laughs and tells him he’s an idiot, assuming it’s still part of the joke. He keeps his eyes virtuously on his books, trying to ignore both the pictures and sounds pouring out of the TV and the rustles and soft grunts coming from behind him. But it isn’t long before Isak finds his eyes drawn towards Even, mind filling in the gaps of what those rustles mean in a way that is too distracting to ignore. Just in case it’s  _ not _ a joke.

Even’s eyes are fixed on Isak, flickering only occasionally back towards the TV, and his right hand is in his pants while his left is flung casually above his head, the fingers running seemingly mindless circles in his hair. Isak feels his throat going dry as he looks at Even, lets his eyes drift down from the intensity of his gaze to the obvious movement of his hand. Isak’s own dick twitches at the tiny hint of Even's dick that he can see poking out of the top of his slightly unzipped jeans.

The sounds from the TV and the sight of Even doing this is starting to turn Isak on. Even’s breath hitches, his hand speeds up, and suddenly it’s a case of ‘fuck my work, it can wait’ as Isak pushes his books off the bed, snuggles in beside Even and slides his own hand into those jeans, pushing them down enough that he can get a firm grasp above Even’s own hand. Even’s gasp is drowned out by the guttural mutterings of the two guys on the screen, and once he has his hand firmly on Even’s dick where it obviously belongs, Isak leans over Even, his head propped on his shoulder, so he can see the TV too. He watches in avid fascination as the guys on the screen do some very interesting things to each other. It's much hotter than Isak had expected, watching porn like this. Even's dick is hard in his hand and his body moves restlessly as he keeps his eyes on the screen. 

It’s only a few short minutes before Isak himself is rigid in his sweats, he’s pressed up against Even to get some friction and the hand he has on Even’s dick has gone from slow, languorous movements to something firmer and more purposeful. Even’s hand finds its way into Isak’s sweatpants, too and he starts running barely-there lines up his dick. Heat builds up in Isak, radiating out from his dick to every inch of his body, to the point that beads of sweat form at Isak’s temples as Even’s maddeningly slow hand continues its leisurely pace. 

It’s been a long time since Isak has watched porn, not seeing the point considering he has Even now and therefore doesn’t need to look at something artificial to get himself off. However, despite the very clearly fake nature of the relationship on the screen, Isak finds that he's reacting strongly to it. And not just in a ‘my dick likes the look of what those guys are doing’ way, but also in a ‘being here with Even and feeling his body respond to what he’s seeing is making me feel things’ way. The on-screen couple is doing a decent job of acting in love; they hold eye contact, they kiss as if they mean it, and when one of them presses his dick into the other, they both seem so into it that Isak can’t help the small moan that is ripped from him. 

Even’s hand finally grips him harder and he turns enough so that he can look right into Isak’s eyes. Then they’re kissing, hot and heavy, beads of sweat pooling under their hair and slipping down their backs as their bodies react to each other. Isak pulls Even’s leg up and over his own thigh, letting their dicks rub together through the fabric of his sweats. Even huffs a laugh, pushes at Isak’s clothes, and soon they’re naked and pressed together again, dicks hard against each other and their hands pull each other closer. It doesn’t take much to reach the point where neither wants to turn back. Kissing, heated and urgent while they rub frantically against each other, the soundtrack of the moment being the moaning and thrusting on screen, neither of them is willing to take their time. Not now, not considering how worked up they are. 

They move so that Even’s back is against Isak’s and they can both see the TV. As the guys on screen speed to a climax, their gasps punctuating the sound of their bodies connecting, Isak pulls Even’s leg up and firmly pushes into him, feels the tight heat surrounding him. He drops his head to Even’s shoulder and groans. They’ve done no prep at all, so Even is tighter than usual, and it works Isak up even more. He can barely restrain himself, wants to fuck, hard and fast just like the guys on the screen.

Even has his back pressed to Isak’s chest and his hand back over his shoulder, grasping Isak’s hair. He pulls, hard, as he mutters, “fuck me. Hard.”

Knowing Even is on the same page, just as worked up by what they’re seeing, is all Isak needs. He pulls his hips back and thrusts into Even over and over again, his hips snapping faster than usual as he moves in time with the slapping sounds coming from the TV. Even pushes back just as forcefully, thrusts back against Isak with desperate urgency, his foot propped on Isak's thigh to steady himself and give him something to push against. Their pants are harsh in the room, matched by those of the guys on screen as they too rush towards their climaxes.

It’s fast and frantic, accompanied by loud moans and sloppy kisses. Their eyes soon lock together, the action on the TV forgotten in the bliss of being here. They’re soon lost to every sensation that isn’t each other and the rush to finish. It takes an almost embarrassingly short time for Isak to be hit by a powerful orgasm, his breath coming fast as he shudders, feeling it everywhere from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes, wave after wave of pleasure hitting him hard. 

Isak’s hand remains firm on Even’s dick, stroking as fast as he can once his own orgasm has ripped through him and he’s regained some steadiness. He remains buried inside Even as he urges him on to his own orgasm. Even whimpers as his hand grips Isak’s hair almost painfully tight, and gazes into his eyes as his body tenses for several long moments before he too finds his release, shooting a satisfying amount over his belly. Isak watches as Even’s dick pulses several times and his chest heaves with the release. That’s one thing he’ll never get tired of: seeing the way Even looks as he orgasms. He gives his whole body over to it and Isak loves watching the pleasure play out over his face and through his body.

They lie together, panting, their bodies still sensitive in the aftermath. Eventually, Even turns so he can see Isak properly, and his hand runs rippling patterns up Isak’s thigh as they come down from their highs. Behind Even on the TV, the guys are still fucking, moaning and swearing as they thrust at an urgent, frantic pace, and Isak laughs.

“How are they still going?” he asks and Even squints back towards the TV before snorting.

“Because it’s porn, Isak. It’s not real. They probably had fluffing breaks.” He lets his hand move down so it's brushing against Isak’s now-soft dick. “Maybe they came already but it got cut.” He squeezes, winking as Isak wriggles away from the touch, still too sensitive to handle such intimacy so soon after coming. “Or maybe they just have more stamina than you.”

“Asshole,” Isak says, shoving Even so he falls onto his back, laughing. “Not like you lasted any longer.” He flops onto his back as well, letting his legs slide down and his head bounce back onto the pillow. He feels sated, pliant, thoroughly fucked, and he grins as he looks over at Even. 

“That was something,” he says, moving so he can snuggle into Even.

“Mmmm,” Even hums, his lips finding the spot just under Isak’s ear that he knows affects him the most, making him shiver as he cuddles into the arm that slips around his shoulder to pull him in tight. “I wouldn’t mind doing that again sometime.”

“Yeah,” Isak agrees, feeling sleepy and sated. “Definitely.”

He maybe doesn’t want to watch porn every time, doesn’t think he’ll always need the frantic race to the end after getting so worked up so fast. But Isak can’t deny that it was hot, and a lot more fun with Even there than it had been alone in his teenage bedroom with grainy shots on his tiny phone screen. He definitely wants to do it again. The memories stir, flooding his body with warmth at the remembered heat and the way it had all felt to share it with Even while watching hot guys on screen. His lips curl upwards into a smile as Even settles in behind him, still naked and warm. 

Maybe they should try it again sometime quite soon.


	2. Dealing with distraction, part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is for Arindwell who encouraged it all those months ago when I started writing it.

After the first time they’d tried watching porn together, they do incorporate some into their sex life and often enough that it becomes a regular-ish part of their routine. At first it’s the same as their first time, used when they want something hard and fast. When they’re turned on and just want to get off, they search online and then frantically fuck to a speedy release. Isak loves it, loves watching the guys on screen, loves the way it makes Even look and how his body reacts. He loves racing to a climax, which is usually powerful and satisfying.

But after a while, they start to adapt a little. It starts with a comment from Isak that they could try to match some of the guys on screen, taking as long to reach orgasm as they do, which makes Even scoff.

“It’s fake, remember, baby? There’s no way we could last.”

Isak scowls, his competitive side riled up. “We’re the masters of lasting, Even. We could definitely do it.”

Even laughs, but agrees to the experiment as they set parameters around how long each video they watch must be. They don’t quite manage it the first time, but that just spurs Isak on more and they keep trying. While they never do match the guys on screen, it doesn’t take long before they realise they can use the porn for something more interesting: to find new things to try as well as to try to outlast the guys onscreen or just get off. Some things are too extreme, even for Isak’s competitive nature, but others are intriguing, and they’re soon scouring the net for interesting positions or new sensations. Sometimes, they still watch to get off fast and furious.

So now they’re here, with this as a normal part of their routine. When they want to just get off, or they feel like seeing hot guys fucking each other, or they think they’d like to find something new to try, they get naked, do a random search and pick a scene they like the look of from the thumbnails. 

Today, their random choice lands them with something Isak’s dick finds interesting. His breath comes short and hard just looking at the thumbnail. One guy lies on his back, his eyes and ears completely covered with some sort of silky fabric. His mouth is open in what looks like ecstasy, and his body is twisted up where the other guy has his fingers inside him, his dick rigid and prominently showcased in the middle of the frame.

Beside Isak, Even shifts restlessly, his eyes also fixed on the screen. His mouth is reddened already, slick where he’s been biting his lip. That’s always a sure sign that Even is really interested in what he’s seeing. Isak smirks, enjoying the hint there that he’ll probably get to experience something like he’s seeing on the thumbnail, and soon. He presses play, noticing in passing that this scene is almost an hour long, giving them ample time to enjoy themselves, and perhaps try to make it last. 

Isak cuddles into Even, letting himself lie back against his chest, while Even’s arm rests along the length of his torso and hip. His fingers run a mindless path up and down the curve of Isak’s hip; and his dick, barely starting to harden, presses against Isak’s ass.

The scene starts slow enough, the guys greeting each other in some tortured excuse for getting together at one of their houses. It’s stilted, and the guys are clearly uncomfortable with this part of the acting they have to do. Behind Isak, Even starts muttering about angles and lighting and how the director should have drawn more convincing performances out of his actors. Isak snorts.

“Even, please; you’re ruining the mood.”

Even brushes a kiss over Isak’s neck and laughs too, making him shiver as the heated breath whispers over his sensitive skin. “There is no mood, Isak. Guy one has to do some garden work for guy two. And he doesn’t even know how to hold a rake.”

Shivering again as he leans back into Even’s embrace, Isak laughs. “And you do?” he asks. 

“I could,” Even says, letting his hands start to drift across to Isak’s waist. “I’d be brilliant at garden work, if we had a garden.”

“Mmmm,” Isak says, trying to pour disdain into his voice but ending up on a soft moan as Even kisses him on a particularly sensitive spot, “I’m sure you would.”

He chances a glance up towards the screen and is rewarded by guy one finally taking the rake out of guy two’s hands and pulling him forcefully against his body. Guy two lets his eyes drop to guy one’s mouth and smiles, his teeth raking over his bottom lip in a way that makes Isak’s heart race just a little. He pushes back restlessly against Even, feeling how hard he’s become behind him.

“You like that, don’t you?” Even whispers in his ear, his hand caressing Isak’s thigh in a very distracting way and making Isak wriggle against him. “I’ve noticed you like bitten lips.”

“Your fault,” Isak says as he turns his head enough to be able to kiss Even, his hand moving up to cup Even’s cheek as he does so. “Your lips look so fucking amazing like that.”

A deep moan from the TV pulls Isak’s attention back and he groans himself as he sees the length of silky fabric being pulled out and placed on the bed as guy number two runs his other hand over guy number one’s dick. Isak licks his lips, presses back against Even and sighs. Even’s hand slips downwards, lightly holding Isak’s dick which is now satisfyingly hard in his hand. Isak lets his head rest back on Even’s shoulder and closes his eyes briefly, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation.

Together they watch as the two guys kiss, languidly, as if they have all the time in the world. Their tongues flick out, running lines over each other’s lips and Isak groans again at the sight. He turns so he can see Even and kiss him, his tongue imitating what he sees the guys on screen doing. 

Even’s hand tightens on Isak’s dick, the gentle pressure much more insistent now and Isak considers turning over here and now, giving himself over to the sensations. Heat builds under his skin, radiating out from the point where Even’s hand holds him. But Isak is so intrigued by that length of fabric and what those guys might do with it that he settles for pressing his body back against Even, letting his hips circle enough that Even gets some firm pressure on his hard dick. 

He can hear Even’s soft chuckle beside his ear, knowing Even understands what Isak wants and why. So he turns his head again, kisses Even’s neck where he can reach, then looks at the TV once more. Time seems to have moved on, the guys are naked now, and the fabric is being tied around guy one’s head. It snugly covers his eyes and ears and the whimpering sound he makes goes straight to Isak’s dick. It twitches in Even’s hand, making him let out another snort.

“Seriously, baby?”

“Mmmmm,” Isak agrees, pressing back against Even again, more restlessly this time. “It looks so hot.” He turns to see Even again. “I want to try that. Wanna see how you look like that.”

“Me?” Even asks, amusement in his voice alongside something that hitches like desire. “You don’t want to try it yourself?”

“I mean, I do,” Isak says, looking carefully at Even to gauge his reactions. “But … uh. I kind of like the look of it. I want to see  _ you _ like that.” The very idea makes his dick twitch again in Even’s hand.

Even moans at that, his eyes dark and intense as they hold Isak’s. They’ve always known that Even has a slight exhibitionist streak, that he likes to be watched and seen, loves having Isak’s eyes on him. Even licks his lips, drawing Isak’s attention to them, plump and already bitten red the way he likes. He nods, slowly.

“Okay,” he says. “But only if we make a deal.”

“A deal?” Isak asks. 

“Mmmm,” Even agrees, letting his legs flop open and making sure his dick is framed against his belly in the way he knows Isak can’t resist. “Next time, I get to choose something for you. Something I want to do.”

A hot, sharp desire curls into Isak’s belly at the words. They’ve never done anything like this before. They’ve always discussed, however briefly, what they want to do and agreed together. But part of Isak really likes this idea. It adds a touch of spice, giving Even all the decision-making power in this one instance, and makes Isak shiver with the anticipation of whatever Even might think of for him.

“That… that sounds really good,” he says, trying to keep his voice steady. Even laughs, clearly seeing exactly how much Isak likes that idea as well. He squeezes Isak’s dick, reminding him of what they’re actually here to do right now. 

“If we’re doing this, we need some cloth,” he says.

Isak sits back on his heels, and looks down at Even. He’s still splayed out, and his arm is flung up behind his head. Even’s dropped Isak’s dick now and is grinning at him, stroking his own and seemingly giving over the responsibility for this to Isak since it was, after all, Isak’s idea. 

Isak bites his lip, thinking. It isn’t like long strands of silk are commonplace in their home. Maybe if they were still at the kollektiv, Eskild might have had something. But then again, Isak thinks as his body flushes hot with shame, maybe he wouldn't be doing this sort of thing if there were other people around. Particularly someone as nosy and intrusive as Eskild. 

“We do have a lot of winter scarves,” Isak says eventually. It isn’t exactly sexy, the thought of rough wool against soft skin. But it’s what they have. Even nods, laughing again presumably at the imagery, and Isak makes his way to their dresser so he can grab out one of the many scarves that are tucked away in the back of a drawer waiting for winter. He chooses the softest and least bulky one and turns back to Even holding it carefully in his hands. It’s a deep blue that looks like Even’s eyes, and Isak feels like that’s a good sign.

On the TV, the guys have started some teasing. Guy one is lying splayed out on the bed, his dick rigid and his mouth dropped open as the other guy pushes his thighs open to give himself access. The first guy looks lost in the experience already, and Isak feels a thrill as he imagines Even in the same position, letting Isak do whatever he likes to him. Being in total control - it’s not something he’s ever really considered. But now, with that reality coming closer, he realises he really likes the idea of Even being pliant and relying on him.

The guy on screen starts to give the other one a blow job, and the one who’s getting it looks so lost in the experience that Isak finds his own breath coming shorter as he watches. He makes himself focus, tries to move his attention away from the screen so he won’t come embarrassingly early. He wants to enjoy the fuck out of this, and he needs his dick to calm down a little to make sure it happens.

It’s not easy to stay in control as he looks down at Even. He looks so good, laid out on the bed with his eyes firm on Isak and his body long and lean and beautiful. There’s a fine sheen of sweat over his chest and he licks his lips as he watches Isak come closer with the scarf. 

“You want to put this on now, baby?” Isak asks.

Even nods and reaches for the scarf. “Can we keep the scene playing?” he asks. “Being able to hear it…”

Isak laughs as Even’s dick bounces at the words. Even likes the idea of hearing the moans then, when he’s cut off from the light and the sights. As if to emphasise the point, guy one lets out a long, soft moan. Both Isak and Even turn to the screen to watch as guy two presses his fingers inside and curls them in a way Isak knows intimately well. His own body flushes warm at the sight. It’s the thumbnail come to life and it’s exactly as sexy as he’d imagined it would be.

He watches for a moment, trying to be clinical and assess how effective the scarf is and what exactly it is that the guys are doing that excites him so much. But it’s futile, and he turns back to Even, who now has the scarf tied snugly around his eyes, his hands shimmying it into a position that’s comfortable over his ears. There’s a small smile on his face as he drops his hands and Isak feels a huge swell of affection for him.

This isn’t something Even has ever expressed an interest in, and the knowledge that he’s doing this because Isak wants to, because it turns  _ him _ on, is such a beautiful gift. Even’s into it as well, of course. Isak can see that in the way he bites his lip and the way his dick reacts when Isak huffs a small laugh. But he also knows that Even wouldn’t be here like this if he didn’t love Isak and want him to be happy. It means a lot.

In the time they’ve been together, Isak has become used to the way Even’s body reacts when they have sex. If he was ever asked, he would say he knows Even inside and out and has a very good idea of what might happen in any given sexual situation. But today it all seems different, because Even is lying there, pliant and willing, but he has no idea of what will come or when. So Isak knows his reactions will be a little different. It excites him, that he can learn something new about Even’s body.

Experimentally, he runs his fingers up along Even’s sides and watches in fascination as his skin shivers in their wake. Even’s lips slip open and he sighs, soft and small. There’s something reverent in it which makes Isak feel like they’re in some sort of sacred space. It’s a ridiculous thought, but the fact that Even is effectively helpless and trusts Isak to look after him is heady. And it does feel like something special.

Impulsively, Isak decides to take his time, to go slowly. Trying to match the guys on screen loses its appeal, and it becomes more about Even and his pleasure. A quick fuck to cheap porn makes no sense when there’s something sensory involved the way it is here, something new and exciting. Something special. The guys on the screen fade away, their job done now. Isak’s attention is all on Even.

Even makes a questioning humming sound low in his throat and Isak laughs, realising he had gone into his own mind at a time when Even couldn’t tell what he was doing.

“Sorry, baby,” he whispers, trailing his fingers back down Even’s body, skimming to a halt on his hips, thumbs sitting next to his dick but not quite touching it. He hears the sucking breath Even takes and gently moves so he’s brushing the hard length, a small rub, his fingers just skimming the base.

He leans forward so Even can feel the hot air of his breath as he poises over his dick. Even’s hips lift fractionally at the way that breath feels, and Isak laughs.

“Fuck, baby,” Even says and there’s a hitch in his voice as he shivers under Isak’s fingers. “I’m not sure I’ll survive this.”

“I hope you do,” Isak says. “I’d hate to lose access to all this magnificence.”

He punctuates the words with one long swipe of his tongue from the base of Even’s dick to the tip, making him convulse off the bed.

“You keep doing that and I’ll… fuck, I really won’t survive.”

Isak smirks. This is going even better than he’d hoped. He looks up and along Even’s body, takes in the way his chest is already heaving, the sweat sheen more noticeable now as he tries to keep himself under control. His lips are bitten red, teeth scraping along his bottom lip as Isak watches. The scarf is tight over his eyes, so Isak can’t see them, and that’s probably the one thing he misses here, the bright glow of that gaze on his own body. But everything else is exactly as perfect as he’d pictured when he’d first seen that thumbnail.

“You look so good, baby,” he whispers, feeling reverent. “I wish you could see this.”

“I can hear it,” Even says, with a smile in his voice. “You sound fucked up already.”

Isak snorts, all reverence lost from the moment. Maybe Even’s right; there’s something so sexy about his body like this on display in a way he can’t see for himself that Isak  _ is _ a little fucked up already. 

“I knew you’d like that,” Isak says. “You’re so predictable.”

Even laughs then, throaty and deep. “So are you,” he says. “One little bitten lip and you’re a mess.”

“Mmmmm,” Isak agrees. “But I’m a mess with the control right now.”

Somehow that seems to do something for Even because his whole body shivers and his teeth scrape harder over his lip. Isak smiles. He can take his time with this. Slowly, carefully avoiding Even’s dick again, Isak kisses his way up his thighs, along the crease of his hip bone, over the taut and straining muscles in his belly, up and over his chest, under his chin to finally rest just by his lips.

He leans down, careful not to touch anything else, and kisses Even. It’s light, the merest brush of his lips, and Even sighs against his mouth.

His fingers drift up to skim the lines of Isak’s jaw. He’s delicate, questing, as he can’t see what he’s doing and it sends shivers of desire right through Isak. His own dick is painfully hard and he’s aching to press it against something to ease a little of the pressure. But he doesn’t. This is about care and love. This is about taking his time and letting Even feel and savour every small touch of Isak’s hands or breath.

Carefully, as gently as he can, Isak kisses his way down Even’s body. He pays attention to all his favourite bits. To his adam’s apple, to the dip in his chest when he sucks in a breath, to each of his nipples, to the sensitive sides of his torso. Down along the trail of hair. Even shivers in the wake of the sloppy kisses, Isak making sure to leave as much of the skin as wet as he can so Even can feel the kiss of cool air on his heated body.

Even tastes of sweat and the soap he uses. He tastes clean and musky. Isak licks again, around the base of Even’s dick, close enough to see it twitch as he does so, but not so close that Even gets any sort of firm pressure on his dick. It does the trick; Even’s fingers are soon curled tightly in Isak’s hair and he’s whimpering pleas to be touched.

Isak grins and takes Even into his mouth, making sure to watch as his body responds to the sensation. He sucks, making sure to use his tongue. Even can’t watch the way he usually does, so Isak is going to have to do other things to make this special for him. He feels Even’s hands in his hair, curling the strands around his fingertips, feels the tension in those fingers as he tries to retain control, and he smiles. After a few more firm sucks, Even groans, and his fingers drop out of Isak’s hair.

Isak pops off, looks up Even’s body again, and grins. His fingers are curled tight in the sheets underneath him, and he’s panting with soft murmuring moans ripping out of him. On the TV, guy one suddenly moans, low and deep and Isak’s attention is dragged in that direction. He keeps his fingers on Even’s dick and notices the way his body aims in that direction too. His mouth is dropped open and it’s obvious that Even really likes the way that sounds. 

Guy two is also in the process of blowing the blindfolded guy. He still has his fingers inside, working them along with sucking on the balls in his other hand. Isak’s dick twitches, and he wonders if he has enough coordination to do that too. Because this is about Even and about the sensations. And there’s no denying that a blow job while being fingered feels really fucking great. Probably better if all you can do is focus on the way it feels.

So he whispers endearments to Even and circles his rim with his finger suggestively. Even presses back against it, making sure Isak knows he wants that too.

“Please,” he whispers back. Then, “Fuck yeah.”

The last word drops off on a sigh as Isak’s finger presses inside. After that it doesn’t take long. A few long, sloppy swipes with Isak’s tongue as he bobs on Even’s dick all while trying to keep up a steady rhythm with his finger, rubbing over and over on Even’s prostate. Isak’s rhythm isn’t quite as practised as the guy on the TV, but it seems to be working for Even. He gasps, moans, the gutteral noises drowning out the moans from the TV and Isak’s attention is focused entirely back onto Even.

His body is tensing, showing the signs that he’s close to coming. He’s shuddering, his skin skittering away from Isak’s fingers the way it always does once he’s so close that it’s inevitable. Isak sucks hard, his tongue doing one last circle around the head and suddenly there’s a spurt in his mouth. Glowing with pride, Isak swallows it all, then drops off long enough to lean up and kiss Even.

He’s slack, his mouth trying to reciprocate but he’s too lost in his head. Isak laughs, fondles his chest, making sure he plays with the nipples. It makes Even smile finally and his arms come clumsily around Isak’s back, one hand tangling in his hair as he tries to direct him back in for another kiss. Even’s body is still shuddering through the aftermath of his orgasm and Isak lets his fingers drop back down to play with his balls.

Even sucks in his breath, his body twitching as Isak touches his sensitised flesh. But he leans into it, the way Isak knows he enjoys sometimes. So he plays with his dick, and enjoys the soft mutters and moans Even makes as he does so.

“Come here, baby,” Even says eventually once his body has settled again. “I want to touch you.”

“You are touching me,” Isak points out, wriggling his thigh where Even has one hand.

“Well if this is alllll you want…” Even says, laughing as he clumsily pats the leg.

Isak chuckles. Even knows him too well. His dick is aching with the need to be touched so he scoots up the bed and straddles Even’s chest.

“You want to suck me?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Even says, his fingers sliding up Isak’s thighs to rest just beside his balls. “Might need some help though.”

Groaning at the thought, Isak stretches up and lets his hand rest behind Even’s head on the wall above their bed. That places his dick right by Even’s mouth, and he nudges it forward until Even manages to hold it with one hand and lick up the shaft with his mouth. It feels so fucking good. There’s something new and special about it this way. Even can’t see; he’s doing this entirely by touch. So it feels different. He’s not as forceful as usual, instead his licks are questing and soft, the pressure barely there as Even feels his way gently.

It’s enough to make Isak moan and drop his head onto the wall in front of him. The movement pushes his dick slightly into Even’s mouth and he takes the opportunity to suck it in briefly, hollowing out his cheeks as he creates suction. Isak has a perfect view of those lips wrapped around him, the scarf bright and blue above them, and he shudders, his body suddenly very very close to his own release.

“Even,” he gasps. “I’m going to…”

Isak can almost see the cheeky grin Even gives around his dick as he sucks him in again, pressing his tongue to the underneath of his head. It’s all it takes. Isak’s been too wound up after watching the way Even’s body responded to him to hold it in any longer. He spills into Even’s mouth with a strangled, choked sound, then drops away to rest down on Even’s chest, his own heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

Their attention turns to the TV. Guy One has just spread his legs and Guy Two is lining up with his hole. Isak’s breath is sucked in again at the amount of trust it must take to do that, to spread yourself open when you can’t see what’s happening. 

He glances over at Even, whose head is tilted in the direction of the TV as well, clearly interested in what he’s hearing.

“Guy Two is fucking Guy One now,” Isak says quietly. “It’s… pretty hot actually.”

There’s a smile in Even’s voice when he answers. “I can tell. Guy One sounds like he’s enjoying it.”

“He is,” Isak says. “He’s all flushed and gorgeous, pushing back into Guy Two. You can tell he’s really into it just by how he moves.”

It’s ridiculously hot, watching the guy writhing on the bed under the tender hands of the other one. Part of Isak would really love to take it further now, watch Even fall apart while blindfolded with Isak’s dick deep inside him, but he’s very aware of Even and his comfort. He turns back to him, runs his fingers up his cheek to rest at the edge of the fabric. “Do you want to take the scarf off now?”

Even breathes out a sigh, half discontent, half relief. “Yeah,” he says. Suiting action to words, he pushes the rough fabric off his eyes and drops it down onto the floor beside him. “I’d love to fuck you one day, with that on, though. It was… fucking intense not being able to see.”

His eyes are bright over flushed cheeks, his hair rumpled where the scarf had messed it up, sweat sticking it down in some places, fluffed up in others. He looks thoroughly sated, and Isak is so happy to finally be able to look into those eyes again. Watching Even feeling out what was happening was one of the hottest things Isak had ever seen, being the one to guide and direct the sex was intoxicating. But he did miss seeing Even’s eyes, the way he fixes his gaze on Isak and basks him with his love.

“I’d love to be fucked like that,” Isak says, hearing the hitch in his voice that makes it clear to Even just how much he means that.

“I’d do it now,” Even says, rolling Isak so he can look down at him, tucking his leg in between Isak’s and pressing down so he can feel the new stirring of Even’s dick at the words. “But I’m too hot, and wiped out.”

Isak’s dick twitches in response to Even’s proximity and to his suggestion, but he knows they have all the time in the world to keep exploring this. He liked what they just did. Even also seems to have enjoyed it; Isak’s fairly sure this can become a regular part of their experiences together. And there’s also the promise Even made to choose something for Isak one day.  _ That _ idea excites him just as much.

So instead of pushing, he pulls Even down to kiss him. “I fucking love you,” he says when their lips part. “I’m looking forward to whatever you want me to do, when it comes.”

Even grins at him, and runs his nose over Isak’s, pulls him down into another loving kiss. “I have so many ideas,” he says against isak’s lips. “I can’t wait to try them out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas for more parts to this fic. But if anyone has any thoughts about what Even's 'idea' for Isak could be, I'm always up to hear some new ones in the comments or on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/evakuality). Who knows ... yours could well be more interesting than the things I'm thinking about!


End file.
